


Fragility in Strength

by LesboDyke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: And also needs to make a crossover to work on a plot..., Angst, F/F, Fluff, In which writer is in denial about a certain death and so writes fic to get around it, Post season finale, great denial, title up for debate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Haitus. Been made to feel like shit on another PoI fic and all PoI muse has fled.</p><p>Shaw is still working the Irrelevant numbers in New York and when it gets near to the year anniversary of her losing everything she gets a new number that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragility in Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. This is trash.  
> Hope y'all enjoy my trash.

As the public phone rang, Shaw sighed and stood from the table outside of the coffee shop, heading towards the offending object, thankful at least that Bear was well trained enough to guard her coffee while she took down the new number. She didn’t know what happened to the relevant numbers anymore, but she only got the irrelevant ones for New York.  
She jotted down the information quickly, sighing in quiet relief that it seemed to be just the one number. She was tired. It was coming up on the year anniversary of... of things she didn’t like to think about. She hoped that for one day, no one would plan to kill anyone else. She actually wanted to wallow. To sit in the Subway, although she’d not been back there since, with Bear, drink that disgusting tea that Harold liked, sit in front of the Machine 2.0 and listen to the recording of her voice that still existed in there.  
Shaw whistled, summoning Bear and lifting his leash when he reached her.

“Looks like we’re not getting a quiet day after all, Bear. Lets get you home and I’ll phone Fusco.” Shaw was grateful that Fusco was still willing to help her. He still made his terrible jokes and she often had to halt the urge to put a bullet through him, but he was willing to help.

“ _Hey, whaddya need?_ ” He’s voice came direct to her ear as she tapped the little wig to call him. He was the only one on speed dial anymore.

“Need you to run a number, find my next target.” Shaw was glad that Fusco had learned, however. Although he made jokes, he never griped about helping and never asked her how she was doing. He understood.

“ _Yeah okay. Hit me with the number, I’ll get you a name._ ” Shaw quickly reeled off the number, thankful that the Machine 2.0 just gave the actual numbers rather than the Dewey Decimal thing that the original Machine went for. She’d never mastered that. Soft tapping filled the phone line for a moment.

“ _Okay got it. Oh... You might wanna find someone else to handle this one, Shaw._ ”

“Just give me a name and address, Fusco.”

“ _Samantha Groves..._ ” Shaw knew he was rattling off the address, but her world had stopped.

“She’s dead...” Shaw whispered weakly, leaning against a building. Bear whined, bumping against her hand to try and get her attention.

“ _Hey! Hey gunslinger, you there? It’s not her. Same name but I found a photo, it’s not her._ ” Shaw wasn’t sure if the news was a blessing or a curse.  
“ _If anything, she looks like you._ ” He added on, although those words barely registered to Shaw as she fought to get back to her usual state of apathy. Other than anger, which had a hairpin trigger and she knew it, the only thing that would fire up the emotions she once thought she never had, was mentions of her.  
“ _Do you want me to deal with this one? Save you the trauma?_ ”

“I got it. It’s my job, Fusco. Just... get me whatever you can on her, so I at least know what I’m dealing with.”

“ _Yeah sure. Good luck._ ” She didn’t let him say anything more, tapping her ear again to shut off the call. Bear let out another whine and Shaw scratched his ear gently.

“It’s okay, Bear. We’ve got this. After all, it’s just a name. We knew it wouldn’t really be her.” She got licked in response, his long tongue cleaning between her fingers and getting a soft snort in response.  
“Thanks. I know I need a bath.” Shaw steadily started walking again, doing her best to shut off her mind like she used to be able to and focus on just saving, or stopping, whoever this girl was.

**Author's Note:**

> TRAAAAASH~!  
> ps. next chapter should be longer~!


End file.
